fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Millennium
. European/Australian logo by . |developer = Glacier Lone Planet Productions Cartoon Network |publisher = Cartoon Network |platforms = Nintendo Switch New Nintendo 3DS Playstation 4 Xbox One The V2 Aquarius Zeta Nebula Knuckleduster Display Glassbox Omegafire Mira TimeStrike Neo Steam |genre = Action Adventure |series = Cartoon Network |predecessor = Cartoon Network: Legacy |successor = Cartoon Network: Posterity |released = July 21, 2017 |ratings = E10+}} Cartoon Network: Millennium is the sequel to Cartoon Network: Legacy, currently under development by Lone Planet Productions in cooperation with Glacier™. It will be released in Summer 2017 for the Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, V², Zeta Nebula, Knuckleduster, Display, Aquarius, Glassbox, Omegafire Mira, TimeStrike Neo, and Steam, to coincide with Cartoon Network's 25th anniversary. A lot of the characters from the past installment will return, along with several new ones. Some newcomers are third-party characters from DC Comics, Looney Tunes, and the Star Wars franchise. The game's main theme is Martin Garrix & Moti -- "Virus (How About Now)". Plot Premise When a union of three dark enemies begins to terrorize the Tooniverse, the Legacy Squad must reunite to put a stop to their scheme. Along the way, they'll encounter wacky animals, fantastic superheroes, and devastating monsters... plus some unexpected friends. Other Details Megaxi G. Exal, Jr. has stated that the plot will revolve around a new team of Thrownaways, led by a humanized Bullet, (who was once a superpowered squirrel who fought alongside the Powerpuff Girls) and two "alternate future" worlds -- one led by Dexter and Blossom, and another ruled by an evil variation of Peridot. The game will feature several brand-new characters, some of which include: *'Dextrin' and Dextrose, the children of Dexter and Blossom in one of the two alternate futures; *'Kelsie O'Fallon', the leader of a resistance force against Peridot in the other future; *and Marcus, Mandy's half-brother and sworn enemy. The game puts vast emphasis on CN's third-party past. Key franchises include Looney Tunes, DC Comics, and Star Wars. Millenium uses a few elements from Powerpuff Girls 2016 (such as a few characters and the girls' new holographic weapons seen in "Power-Up Puff"), but the continuity remains the same as in the original 1998 version, in order to provide a simple continuation from Legacy. We will also see the appearances of characters from a wide variety of CN franchises, even going as far as short-lived shows, failed pilots, online exclusives, and non-television media (such as comic books and video games). Sym-Bionic Titan, The Secret Saturdays, Back to Backspace, and Mighty Magiswords have all been confirmed to be represented in the game. Story Modes Like its predecessor, CN Millennium will have a two-part story. The first story mode is named Union of Empires. Characters Default Characters Cast *Seth Adkins as Dexter Gutierrez/Dek-Star and his future self, Sagaci *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom Utonium and her future self *Noah Schnapp as Robot Jones *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee Gutierrez/Diva Dynamite, Loo Loo *Jim Parsons as Susan "Mandark" Astromonomov *Tara Strong as Bubbles Utonium, Olga "Lalavava" Astromonomov, Rachel Roth/Raven, Harley Quinn, Ilana *Elizabeth G. Daily as Buttercup Utonium and her future self *Pamela Adlon as Beau Rondeau *Nicolas Cantu as Gumball Watterson *Donielle T. Hansley, Jr. as Darwin Watterson *Grey Griffin as Yumi Yoshimura, Mandy Goodwin, Vambre Warrior, Frankie Foster, Nemesis *Janice Kawaye-Roku as Ami Onuki *Lara Jill Miller as Julie Hinikawa *Carolyn Lawrence as Bullet *Melissa Fahn as Kelsie O'Fallon *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Richard Horvitz as Billy Horner *Greg Eagles as Grim *Debi Derryberry as Nergal Jr. *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Estelle as Garnet *Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl *Michaela Dietz as Amethyst *Shelby Rabara as Peridot *Jennifer Paz as Lapis *Lauren Tom as Dextrin Gutierrez, Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 *Billy Bob Thompson as Dextrose Gutierrez *David Kaufman as Sergeant Rondeau *Jennifer Hale as Sedusa, Princess Morbucks *Kath Soucie as Oceanbird Astromonomov *Jeff Bennett as Windbear Astromonomov *Seth Green as Marcus Goodwin *Amber Benson as Patti *Zachary Gordon as Darius del Rio/Black Wyvern *Antony Del Rio as Brick *Greg Cipes as Boomer *Chad Doreck as Butch *Jessica DiCicco as Kiki Onuki *Keone Young as Kazuo "Kaz" Harada *Rob Paulsen as Ronu Yoshimura *Sandra Bullock as Beki Yoshimura *Amanda Leighton as Blossom (Neo Timeline) *Kristen Li as Bubbles (Neo Timeline) *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup (Neo Timeline) *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Scott Menville as Tim Drake/Robin *Hynden Walch as Koriand'r/Starfire *Khary Payton as Vic Stone/Cyborg *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Madeline Carroll as Bell *Ben Diskin as Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1, Hoagie Gilligan, Jr./Numbuh 2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Wally Beatles/Numbuh 4 *Cree Summer as Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5 *Kyle A. Carrozza as Prohyas Warrior *Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday *Kevin Thoms as Lance *Sean Marquette as Mac *Keith Ferguson as Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Phil LaMarr as Wilt *Tom Kenny as Eduardo *Candi Milo as Coco, Cheese *Richard Burton as Robotboy *Ashley Johnson as Tulip amiibo The Switch, V2, and Knuckleduster versions of the game have amiibo functionality. When the player scans an amiibo figure or card on the NFC scanner, a costume can be unlocked for a certain character. Art Gallery CNMilleniumMarcusConcept by Begonia123.jpg|Concept art of Marcus. This art was drawn by Begonia123, a close friend of one of the directors on DeviantArt. CNMillenium Dextrin render.jpg|Dextrin, as drawn by Bigfatloser86 (who is known for his PPG/Dexter's Lab/Robot Jones art). CNMillenium Dextrose render.jpg|Dextrose, also drawn by Bigfatloser. KelsieOFallonExo.png|Kelsie O'Fallon. The outfit was designed by a well-known Fantendo user, . Trivia *This game marks the first time the 1998 and 2016 versions of the Powerpuff Girls meet up. *It was also the first confirmed Lone Planet title for the Nintendo Switch. Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:V2 Games Category:Zeta Nebula Games Category:Vicinity Saga Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:2017 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games for Glassbox Category:Aquarius Games Category:Knuckleduster Games Category:Display Category:Omegafire Mira Games Category:Steam Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:TimeStrike Neo Games Category:Lone Planet IC Games